¿Cómo te gustan las niñas?
by Shiu-san
Summary: Sasuke, ¿cómo te gustan la niñas?


¿Como te gustan las niñas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**¿Como te gustan las niñas?**

Un Sasuke de seis años caminaba con pereza hacía su salón. Ese día estaba marcado con negro en su calendario, hoy era su primer día de clases y odiaba desde ahora la academia ninja. Claro, no la odiaba del todo, pues en ella se volvería más fuerte para poder atrapar al gato de su madre el cual siempre escapaba y nunca lograba capturar. Arrugó la frente al recordar a Itachi entregárselo a su madre sin ninguna dificultad y recibir las felicitaciones de esta, a lo que su hermano respondía con un "no fue nada"

Por eso era que Sasuke asistiría a la academia, el objetivo estaba muy claro en su cabeza: Aprender el jutsu de atrapamiento de gatos, no estaba muy seguro de que eso existiera, pero sonaba "cool" y como él era un niño "cool" pues era obvio que le gustara.

Entró al salón con seguridad y miró a las niñas que siempre le pedían que fuera su novio, él no sabía que era eso así que siempre las rechazaba, aunque por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada esa palabra.

Solo miró con interés a una que no conocía: Tenía cabellos azules que le llegaban por la mitad de su cuello y unos bonitos ojos lilas, luego de examinarla paso su mirada a los chicos, los conocía a todos y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado.

Aquel grupo definitivamente no era lo que se llamara normal, sus miembros eran bastante extraños a sus ojos. Chouji era un niño gordo al que no le gustaba que hablaran de su figura, Shikamaru era uno que solo dormía y bostezaba y consideraba a las mujeres problemáticas (en eso estaba de acuerdo con él), Shino ¿Cuándo había llegado ese tipo? De todos los ahí presentes Naruto era con el único que se relacionaba, aunque era en extremo difícil entender su afición por el ramen.

Las niñas del otro grupo se acercaron a él y comenzaron a hablarle.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?—le preguntó Sakura una de las pocas niñas que había llegado a darle miedo en alguna ocasión.

De inmediato comenzó a pelear con Ino por la que estaría al lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke miraba un poco confundido el cuadro, pero Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Sasuke ¿Quién te gusta más?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha miró al rubio o más específicamente los bigotes que este poseía, siempre le había parecido bastante raro que Naruto tuviera esos bigotes en la cara. En su cabeza se formuló la teoría de que tal vez el padre del rubio había sellado en él, el zorro de nueve colas y por eso los bigotes en su rostro; tal vez en algún futuro lejano ellos dos lucharían y su amistad fuera la protagonista de una serie de televisión, en la que Itachi matará a su familia y el tomará un gran odio hacía su hermano y decidiera irse con un hombre de dudosa inclinación sexual, para después formar un grupo llamado serpiente con los integrantes más raros que pudo encontrar, y luego de matar a su hermano para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un error y todo lo que había hecho en la vida se fue a la mierda y esa serie rompiera ventas en Japón y en casi todo el mundo, cada vez que él se desmadrara peleando con algún tipo que tuviera algún poder en los ojos, y los fanáticos crearan parejas imaginarias como sasusaku y sasuhina y entonces…¡Bah! Pero eso sería imposible.

Al llegar a la parte de sasusaku se mareó y miró al rubio tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya ni recordaba lo que el chico le había preguntado. Naruto repitió la pregunta con extrañes al ver que su amigo/rival estaba más blanco de lo normal.

—No me gusta ninguna—declaró con seguridad el pequeño mientras veía a sus compañeras pelearse por él.

—Pero, las dos tienen el pelo largo, pensé que te gustaban las chicas de pelo largo—repitió dos veces la frase, pensando que hubiera ahorrado mas tiempo diciendo simplemente "pensé que te gustaban así". Nadie sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza del Uzumaki.

Sasuke inconscientemente giró su cabeza hacía la niña de ojos lilas que dibujaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hacía ver bastante bonita, aunque su cabello era bastante corto.

—Me gustan las chicas de pelo largo, por que mi madre tiene el pelo largo—aclaró el pequeño Uchiha pensando en que había repetido dos veces la misma frase. Nadie sabe lo que hay en la cabeza de un Uchiha.

— ¿Y que tiene tu madre, aparte de cabello largo?—el Uzumaki trató de buscar alguna otra característica que le pudiera gustar a Sasuke en una chica.

—Pues es muy dulce, también muy amable—respondió orgulloso de su madre el pequeño.

Naruto no dijo nada más por que en realidad le parecía extraño que Sasuke dijera que su madre era dulce ¿Acaso las mamás se comían? Él no tenía así que no podía saberlo.

Sasuke dejó de hablar con el rubio pues había puesto una cara algo extraña después de su conversación. Miró de nuevo a la chiquilla que parecía haber terminado su trabajo y sonreía feliz, se levanto de la mesa y miro el dibujo de la niña el cual era de una flor.

La niña lo miró con duda en su rostro, una duda muy tierna a ojos del pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke sabía que su madre amaba el dibujo y la jardinería aparte aquella niñita era amable y bastante bonita, al igual que su madre. El pequeño miró a la niña que aún sostenía el dibujo en sus manos.

—Tú me gustas—afirmó sin ninguna duda.

Notó como el dibujo cayó al suelo y lo levanto con facilidad; oyó un ruido a su lado y vio el cuerpo de la niña, que tenía la cara totalmente sonrojada, caer al suelo.

Frunció su frente ante eso, el dibujo era fácil de juntar; pero esa niña sin duda sería mucho más pesada.


End file.
